discordant_harmonyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 01: Ursula's Office
Now talking in #UrsulaOffice *@Ursula_Axilla watches the chaos in Agora from her position in the doorway with a slight frown and tucks her gun away <@Ursula_Axilla> "You get what you need from Kitt, fella?" *Rui_Shi shakes his head He was interupted before he could elaborate <@Ursula_Axilla> "He likes his words. I'm sure he'll get to it if he don't get himself killed." I noticed <@Ursula_Axilla> "You been tracking this thing long?" About 1 month, but it is hard to tell. Time is not the same where I go. *@Ursula_Axilla nods, still looking out of the doorway into the Agora <@Ursula_Axilla> "What did it do again?" It forced a portal open to the grand stairway and stranded me there, I was lost for a long time, but i'm sure it shall return with allies to finish me off. *@Ursula_Axilla makes a quiet grumbling noise, looking briefly over at Rui Shi <@Ursula_Axilla> "If you can get me a description of it I could run it past some folks I know in different places, see if it pulls up anything?" *Rui_Shi sighs If it only it were that easy. This demon is cunning, it changes form and escapes to worlds unknown to me. <@Ursula_Axilla> "Well.." she looked back out of the doorway "That sounds like a whole barrell of fun. I hope Kitt can give you what you need then. Sounds like the quicker you put this sucker down the better." That would be the best outcome. I fear the longer I stay away from my home, the more damage is being done in my absense. <@Ursula_Axilla> "Did it just pick a fight with you at random or were you hunting it?" *Rui_Shi pinches the bridge of his nose and thnks for a moment *Weaver (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) has joined #UrsulaOffice *Weaver skirts inside. Where I am from, I hunt and kill demons who prey on inocents. The demons have formed a plan to be rid of me, but it has gone astray, I learned to travel the stairway <@Ursula_Axilla> (The office by the way is a very tidy 1920s type Private Eye office, very Dick Tracy just without a receptionist - all the windows are boarded up though) <@Ursula_Axilla> "Ah, you're a wanted man then. Ok." Ursula nods to Weaver "You ok there?" I assume thier new plan is to hunt and kill me while I am lost <@Ursula_Axilla> "Who told you Kitt had some answers?" It was a general concensus of the people I asked that he had knowledge of magic and may be able to identify the demon I sought *@Ursula_Axilla nods <@Ursula_Axilla> "The kid knows his stuff." "Initial analysis dictates that I am in fact half left, but your query I am assuming is to the state of my health. In answer, yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking." *@Ursula_Axilla peers in from watching the hubub in the Agora and smiles a little at Weaver <@Ursula_Axilla> "Good, if you need a drink or something either of you it's just in there." she points to a little alcove tucked out of sight I shall politely decline <@Ursula_Axilla> "Did I hear you say you were a monk or something, fella?" Indeed <@Ursula_Axilla> "What's the faith?" "My thank to you Ma'am, but in this instance, I believe I shall politely decline." Faith? <@Ursula_Axilla> "Aren't monks usually committed to a faith or a belief structure? Or is that the demon killing?" Ah, I am indeed a demon hunter, That is my 'faith' as you call it. I was selevted to be so from birth and raised that way by the temple elders selected* "Monks are... disciples of the body, if I am correct?" *Rui_Shi nods "Taught to physically hone ones physical prowess and mental.. hm... fortitude, in order to fulfill a cause?" Exactly that, my cause was that of the warrior, the protect the inocent to* "Mine is that of freedom, or the concept thereof. I am to find this 'freedom' and bring it back to my people so that they might experience it for themselves." "So far my journey has proven to be quite... excitable." *@Ursula_Axilla looks back inside <@Ursula_Axilla> "Take... freedom back to your people?" *Rui_Shi nods *Weaver nods, grey eyes so very sincer. Freedom is even more elusive than the demon I seek, I wish you luck *@Ursula_Axilla whistles through her teeth <@Ursula_Axilla> "What's your world like now, then?" "One should not rely on luck, it is flightly and often wrongly given. But thank you nontheless." "My world? How to explain..." "We are... we are all part of one Grand Program. A Program ordered and structured, maintained under the watchful eye of those whom have reached such a position as to achieve Mastery of the Eidolon within." "There are some of us that are attuned to the Program, and as such, can perform certain actions - coding as it were." "As I demonstrated not a moment ago upon the weak spots of that beast out there." <@Ursula_Axilla> "So... who is it that wants the freedom? Are you a revolutionary?" *Weaver cocks her head. "Such a position would be appropriate of one whom had the unfortunate circumstance to 'glitch' I suppose." <@Ursula_Axilla> "And you... do that?" "I... do not believe so." *@Ursula_Axilla nods "My behaviours are in line with the ones enacted within the society of Banixia." "Though I suppose I seek... a blind spot." "I do not know if my people can be free so long as the world I hail from requires such thorough upkeep. I suppose that my mission, as it were, is to find a way that such a situation might be feasible." <@Ursula_Axilla> "Applying something like freedom to absolute order though.... hey, you know what? It's none of my beeswax. Well I'm sure you'll find what you need... it sounds pretty.. uh... mechanical where you're from, is that right?" "There are robotic companions, if that is what you refer to. Though they are usually designated menial tasks in the lower sections of Banixia." You operate a caste system? <@Ursula_Axilla> There's a pause "So... machines are purely uh... workers?" "Yes, to both. Although s-..." *Weaver pauses for a moment. "Some people I suppose, see the RC's as more than that." *Weaver seems to be wresting control of something personal. *@Ursula_Axilla nods and peers back out of the doorway, saying quietly <@Ursula_Axilla> "Yeah, my world had a war over that." <@Ursula_Axilla> "Huh, looks like the Minotaur has fallen over..." <@Ursula_Axilla> "You know these guys?" *Weaver heaves a tiny sigh of relief *@Ursula_Axilla points out of the office door "No." *Rui_Shi shakes his head *@Ursula_Axilla whistles through her teeth again <@Ursula_Axilla> "They uh... yeah. They seem pretty effective." Is it over then? <@Ursula_Axilla> "So.. Sorry I didn't catch a name did I?" she looked at her guests "Weaver. Weaver Scellestis Ma'am" Others call me Rui Shi <@Ursula_Axilla> "Ursula Axilla. You can call me either of those, i answer to both." <@Ursula_Axilla> "You a mechanic, Scellestis?" "No ma'am. I'm a Weaver." <@Ursula_Axilla> "Right, so you're no good with bio-mechanics?" "I do not believe I have been acquainted with such. Though I have demonstrated a... notable level of higher intelligence." *@Ursula_Axilla nods to herself "Truly, such a task should be easy to learn" <@Ursula_Axilla> "Handy to know then.." *Rui_Shi meditates *Weaver makes a log into her arm-brace, then sets about carefully exploring the room. <@Ursula_Axilla> "There's usually good work around for uh... folks with that sort of skill. " *Weaver tilts her head again <@Ursula_Axilla> ((It's a mix of old style and sci fi tech, but anything that looks like it would have important information in it is locked away, apart from a very battered shoe box tucked under the desk.)) <@Ursula_Axilla> "If you're looking for ideas of Freedom, you'd be welcome to pay a visit to my homeworld sometime, if you like? It's just come out of a long and bloody civil war over personal rights..." "I am more... a weaver of the program around us. Infinitely programmable, changeable, I find the parts that can be altered or targeted and simply utter the right code to make it do as I need." <@Ursula_Axilla> "Can you... sense 'parts'?" *Weaver looks over from studying the desk. <@TheGrandStair> (There is also a chess set on a little table) <@Ursula_Axilla> ((there is that looks like it's 3/4 of a way through a game)) "No. I was simply trained to make sure I can hit where it hurts. Quickly." *Weaver wanders over the chess set and studies it a moment. *Tezoac walks in and looks round <@Ursula_Axilla> (The office by the way is a very tidy 1920s type Private Eye office but with Sci-fi like tech here and there, very Dick Tracy just without a receptionist - all the windows are boarded up though) "Hello" <@Ursula_Axilla> (there is a chess board on a small table which looks like it's most of the way through a game which Weaver is inspecting and Rui is meditating) <@Ursula_Axilla> "Uh hi. Come in, grab a seat or... uh just linger if you like. You need anything? Cloth? You've got some uhm... goo on ya" *Weaver takes a seat at the chessboard. *@Ursula_Axilla pauses to lean out of the open doorway to shout something *Tezoac pauses and blinks a little <@Ursula_Axilla> (she yells "Hey killbot, you coming?" *@Ursula_Axilla leans back in "I'm ok thank you, so you are a warden?" *Weaver looks up from the game. <@Ursula_Axilla> "One of 'em, sure." "Make that two." <@Ursula_Axilla> "Lookatus, all employed" Ursula smiled and made room for Tezoac to come in further *Tezoac agains pauses and blinks this tie his wrist guard shimmering then noding a slight bow to Weaver and Ursula "Your abilities. They are not something that I have encountered before" - To Tezoac. *@Ursula_Axilla leans back out of the office to check on the outside *Tezoac blinks and mumbles "not them Al" and turns to Weaver "Which powers exactly?" *@Ursula_Axilla mutters something to herself and steps back inside the office, whistling loudly like getting someone's attention *Revenant (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has joined #UrsulaOffice <@Ursula_Axilla> "By the way, if you need some air or something by all means, step outside, just step careful." "Your ability to change ones own shape - you code like I, yet have something more going on." *Tezoac replies in a very elequant voice "It is the power of Umbra" *@Ursula_Axilla mutters again and steps away from the door to the Agora and to the other thicker looking door, opening it up with a nudge of her hip and peering outside, squinting at the sunlight *Revenant steps through the door into the room, dripping blood, covered in oil and dirt. "That which opposes the Eidolon" *Weaver raises a finger, much as a scientist realising a fact would. "Ah. Of course. My observations were brief, but that seems an appropriate conclusion" "I am well-versed in the Eidolon, though not skilled in it." *Revenant scans the room, observing blankly. <@Ursula_Axilla> ((Kitt gets walked in and off around out of the way to a out-of-sight area where he can sleep something off)) *Weaver clears her throat, dusts something imaginary from her lap, and very casually sets as much space between her and Tezoac as is possible in the room. *@Ursula_Axilla whistles again whilst leaning outside and heads back into the office <@Ursula_Axilla> "Everyone ok? Anyone need a drink? Something to eat?" <@TheGrandStair> When Ursula shuts the Door, it opens again as a Door - its hard to see whats outside though as apparantly a Yeti walks in? <@TheGrandStair> Think Harry and the Hendersons and you're about right. *Revenant turns to look at the door as it closes. <@TheGrandStair> "... We have guests" It says, grumpily <@Ursula_Axilla> "We do!" Ursula responded with a gleeful smile *Weaver twitches a little when she sees the yeti. <@Ursula_Axilla> "There was some trouble in Agora, there's someone still shopping but I doubt she'll be with us until later, could you keep a peeper on the door please?" *Weaver twitches more when she looks at Tez. *Tezoac rases an eyebrow as weaver moves away from him and settles down somewhere <@Ursula_Axilla> "There's one in my bed as well, kipping off some magic." "I plan to head back in a short while to see what may be found" *@Ursula_Axilla nods and heads over to sit by Weaver <@TheGrandStair> "Of course." He says, nodding and simply just... leaning on the door, reaching to pick up a book from the floor and opening it up delicately. *Weaver appears to start hyperventilating in the corner when Tezoac starts talking. <@TheGrandStair> The book is "How to Serve Man" "The Umbra was being used within the bull creature" <@Ursula_Axilla> "Huh, is that why it dissolved?" "But surely my anti-virus code would have negated it's core functionality!" *Tezoac tilts his head towards weaver *Weaver blurts. *Revenant turns to watch Weaver, apparently curious by the sounds she's making. "Are you ok?" *Rui_Shi (Fantum@2.25.pti.gwi) Quit *@Ursula_Axilla looks over to Reaver <@Ursula_Axilla> "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, soldier." "I... am adequate. Thank you." "It disolved inpart because of that and I called the Umbra into it once it was weakened" <@Ursula_Axilla> (Revenant - sorry!)) *Revenant is watching Weaver, it turns to Ursula, it SEEMS to understand? But it doesn't answer. *@Ursula_Axilla just pauses, waiting for an answer, muttering to herself when she doesn't get one *Revenant 's lips move. It pauses. It coughs, a harsh, hollow sound, it's tongue moving in it's mouth. *Weaver appears to be undergoing some sort of mental-trauma/severe constipation/epic level of confusion "Your attempt to negate the element of Umbra had little effect on such a concentrated amount of power" *Revenant watches Tezoac talk, intently watching his lips. *@Ursula_Axilla casually stands up and heads over towards Revenant, moving again-casually, to position herself between Tezoac and it. *Revenant looks up at her. *@Ursula_Axilla rubs her hands together, idly and smiles *Revenant watches her lips move. "I am Tezoac can you all understand me?" "Are.. is it... contegious" <@Ursula_Axilla> "Identification?" <@TheGrandStair> When Tezoac asks that <@TheGrandStair> You realise you're all actually _grunting_ rather then speaking <@Ursula_Axilla> ((even those of us who aren't speaking to him?)) *Revenant 's hand moves to the breastplate of her armour. It scrapes back mud. Underneath it there is some kind of symbol or pattern. A serial number? A barcode? <@TheGrandStair> They arn't as... elaborate? as actual english, theres a remarkable level of depth in them. *Tezoac looks round to check that everyone can understand what he is saying *@Ursula_Axilla peers at the serial number *Weaver literally loses it, collapsing to the floor on her backside, mumbling about how she's 'infected'. *@Ursula_Axilla spins around at the noise and approaches Weaver <@Ursula_Axilla> "Woah woah woah woah, what happened?" <@TheGrandStair> (Exegenesis. Its a basic power of being a Warden - You understand the 'World's' language. You're all speaking the language associated with this world. This isnt a suprise to Ursula.) "You are safe the Umbra has not infeted you as you put it" <@TheGrandStair> Weaver seems to be having a mental breakdown *Revenant watches Weaver with blank curiousity. <@Ursula_Axilla> "Weaver Scellestis, can you hear me?" *@Ursula_Axilla places her hands on Weaver's shoulders "But... the Umbra is the virus. The complete opposite to the Grand Program. To witness the program... it is to-" *Weaver looks rather wildly at Ursula. She must be about sixteen. "It is written. It is known. The Umbra destroys all." <@Ursula_Axilla> "You are safe." she spoke each word carefully "Uninfected and safe. Laws of your world don't apply everywhere. You are ok." "You mean, that your world has the correct anti-virus protocols installed within its program to ensure the citizens within do not glitch from infection of the virus?" *@Ursula_Axilla paused to translate that all into things that made sense <@Ursula_Axilla> "How many worlds have you been to, Weaver Scellestis?" "The umbra isn't a virus to be proteceted against, it is one of the powers that helps keep everything in balance with the Eidolon" *@Ursula_Axilla nods as Tezoac speaks and stands up, trying to help Weaver to her feet <@Ursula_Axilla> "Let's get a little air, ok?" "I have been upon the Stair... though have not encountered... the v- the Umbra." *Weaver gets up, keeping a wary distance from Tez *@Ursula_Axilla nods to Tez "The Umbra destroyed the very fabric of our program. Since then, it has been eradicted from my world." <@Ursula_Axilla> "Could you just open that door please" she nodded at the one the Yeti had entered from and guided Weaver carefully towards it, holding on to her quite tightly as they step outside *Revenant steps back to allow them to pass. *Weaver allows herself to be led, terror turning once again to curiosity when she spies Revenants rifle. (hur hur hur) *Revenant watches Weaver *Tezoac looks at Revenant *Revenant - frowns? There's a look of concentration. *Weaver steps outside *@Ursula_Axilla takes a small step outside with Weaver <@Ursula_Axilla> Outside is bright sunlight and fresh air and the smell of rain on foliage *Revenant turns to look at Tezoac. <@Ursula_Axilla> And they are, effectively, on a small walkway around a large wooden treehouse at the top of a massive tree, overlooking a jungle - nothing but jungle *Weaver seems to immediately pull to her senses and just looks around open-mouthed. "Woah." <@Ursula_Axilla> "Careful where you step" <@Ursula_Axilla> "Feeling any better?" "A little, yes. Thank you." "You are repairing...slowly, you will get batter soon" "I did not mean to cause an... error." <@Ursula_Axilla> "Ok... well if you want to bring a chair out here or wander around the walk way, please do." (to Revenant) *Revenant watches Tez blankly. <@Ursula_Axilla> "There was no error, you just have a different philosophy to the others." *Revenant looks down at it's injuries. *@Ursula_Axilla peers into the office "I think that perhaps a rest will do me well." *Revenant 's hand moves to investigate it's damaged shoulder, running under the greatcoat. <@Ursula_Axilla> "Well there's a pull out bed you can use around the corner if you want?" "This has been quite an... ", she seems to search for a word, "... an experience. Yes. That would be good. Thank you." *@Ursula_Axilla heads back inside the office, leaving the door open briefly just to get some air into the place, showing Weaver where to find the camp bed <@Ursula_Axilla> "Just shout if you need anything" *Weaver sort of... meanders to the pullout bed and puts herself to sleep. "Does anyone have an expert skill in medicine?" *Weaver (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) Quit (Quit: If you can't laugh at yourself, make fun of other people.�) <@Ursula_Axilla> "Nah but there'll be someone at the Agora who can help, no doubt, when they return." *@Ursula_Axilla looks at Revenant *Revenant looks back <@Ursula_Axilla> "You were hunting those Werewolves, where from?" "her shoulder is broken" He gesturs to revenant *@Ursula_Axilla shrugs sadly <@Ursula_Axilla> "I have a basic first aid kit, we could jerry rig a sling *Revenant looks between Ursula and Tezoac. <@Ursula_Axilla> "JD-3572? Is that is or do i call you something else?" *Revenant reacts to that, there's a flicker of alertness, and a light beside her eye blinks. *@Ursula_Axilla looks to Tezoac <@Ursula_Axilla> "Do you know if JD-3572 needs to eat at all?" <@TheGrandStair> Revenant seems to be able to move its arm without issue in the past... *Revenant examines the extent of the damage to it's arm, moving it. *@Ursula_Axilla eyes up her door guard <@Ursula_Axilla> "Old man?" <@TheGrandStair> The Yeti raises its eyebrows *Revenant shrugs the coat back on her shoulders and sits heavily in a chair and begins to examine it's rifle. *@Ursula_Axilla shuffles towards the alcove where she keeps the food <@Ursula_Axilla> "Soo, i'm going to replace it all.. but do you mind if i just..." *@Ursula_Axilla picks up a couple of plastic tubs of cooked white meat <@TheGrandStair> "... Of course." <@Ursula_Axilla> "Thanks, appreciated." <@TheGrandStair> "You know I cannot stop you." *@Ursula_Axilla pops the top off the tubs and offers one to Revenant and one to Tezoac <@Ursula_Axilla> ((it is carribean grilled chicken from real-earth)) *Revenant 's eyes INSTANTLY flick to the food, watching. *@Ursula_Axilla takes a tiny bit from Revenant's tub and eats it, gesturing for it to do the same *Revenant pauses, setting the rifle down and cautiously standing. <@Ursula_Axilla> "Tezoac, i understand you want to get back out there and look around, but I need to kip and make sure everyone here's ok when they wake up. You're welcome to come and go as you like but i'd like to have a chat with you later about what went on out there if that's ok? You're welcome to stay here too if you'd like." *Revenant steps forward to Ursula. *@Ursula_Axilla watches Revenant move *Revenant pauses, then holds out a filthy, bloodstained hand. <@TheGrandStair> The blood is even still wet <@Ursula_Axilla> ((as like to shake her hand?)) "She needs to eat" ((to take the food)) *@Ursula_Axilla hands the tub to Revenant "I suspect there is another way she is powered but eating will help" <@Ursula_Axilla> "That is yours, eat it all" *@Ursula_Axilla nods in thanks to Tezoac *Revenant accepts it, with some care, looking Ursula in the eyes. It then goes and sits down. It eats with it's hands. *@Ursula_Axilla pointedly does not watch it eat, shuffling furniture around to make some more room instead *Revenant pauses, stops and goes into it's satchel, where it takes out a fork and eats with that. <@Ursula_Axilla> "I don't know if Kitt knows how to heal, i'll check with him when he wakes up. If not when the vendors come back i'll find someone who will." <@Ursula_Axilla> "Or maybe that girl with the talking gun" "Her body is exceptional tough but the internal power has failed but the efficency of her body will use the food very well" <@Ursula_Axilla> "Well, hopefully it'll get some rest after that and have some time to recoup.. Sorry.. I'm Ursula, did i say that already?" "No, no one introduced themsleves to me" *Revenant eats as if starving, focus entirely on the food. "I was planning on heading back to the Agora soon to look over things and see what I can find before to much has happened" <@Ursula_Axilla> "Sorry... Sorry. Ursula Axilla, this is my office and I look after this domain and uh... I'm a Warden as well. The short lady was Weaver, the guy with the sword was Kitt, the monk meditating in the corner is Rui... he's a demon hunter... I recognise that ginger dame.." *@Ursula_Axilla nods <@Ursula_Axilla> "Well, if you need back in the Old Man will let you pass, but if we could catch up later?" <@Ursula_Axilla> "If you're not going to eat that chicken maybe uh.." <@TheGrandStair> The old man sniffs *@Ursula_Axilla looked briefly over to Revenant <@TheGrandStair> "I cannot open _your_ door..." "I doubt JD will sleep I warn you" "Oh you may wish to open the door for me as I don't wish to damage it getting back to Agora" <@Ursula_Axilla> "Sure. Sure." *@Ursula_Axilla heads over and peers up at the Old man so he could move so she can open the office door <@TheGrandStair> The old man moves out of the way "Wardens don't like it very much when I open the doors" <@Ursula_Axilla> "Sure. Uh.." looks about clearly distracted with thought "Can we catch up later then?" *@TheGrandStair (RebelST@2.25.pti.gwi) Quit "Yes sure, I will wait in the Agora for you to open your door unless I need to get back quikly for some reason" *@Ursula_Axilla nods "bye then" <@Ursula_Axilla> "Speak to you later" *Tezoac steps back into the Agora *@Ursula_Axilla hands the second tub of chicken to Revenant and sits down next to it *Revenant accepts the tub with care, and eye contact, before begining on that too. <@Ursula_Axilla> "JD, you can stay here to conserve energy whilst some of your... uh.. injuries settle. If at any point you want to leave, just let me know and i'll let you out." <@Ursula_Axilla> "You understand?" *Revenant watches her, then very slowly, inclines her head. An affirmative. <@Ursula_Axilla> "Ok.." Ursula pulled a small type writer off a shelf and a piece of paper and sets herself up in the corner to type quietly and leave Revenant to eat in peace <@Ursula_Axilla> ((happy to do email stuff - must sleeps now!)) *Revenant pauses, her lips moving slightly - no sound. She then goes back to eating. (awesome!sure)